Dreams of the Future Past
by Moon Comix
Summary: A strange tower rises out of the ground. Inside all of the Bladebreakers greatest dreams become reality. But whet happens when their nightmares come to life too?Is better than is sounds. Please RR! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. The Tower

Dreams of the future past.  
  
Welcome to my latest story! I am Moon Comix, your guide. Please sit back and relax and read on.........  
  
  
  
"No. NO! Stay back! GET AWAY!"  
  
That was what came out of the mouth of Kai Hiwatari, a boy with navy-grey hair. He was having one of his usual nightmares of the Bio-Volt. For one boy to have so many nightmares he was sure brave in the day, he completely forgot about the dreams but everyone knew about them. The next day was like all the rest. Tyson's usual questioning of Kai and the training all happened right on que.  
  
"Kai?'  
  
"What Tyson?'  
  
"What were the dreams about last night?"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"But we..."  
  
"Just shut up and battle Max"  
  
And with that he walked away. Ray looked at him sympathetically but turned his head when Kai looked. Kenny was absorbed into his laptop but he heard every word. Dizzi recorded every word on tape and was playing it to the Chief.  
  
"What do you think it is Kenny? I know I'm a master at beyblading but not of weird dreams"  
  
"I have no idea but lets focus on the next battle. That tournament at the Seaside stadium"  
  
"Absolutely nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo competition" replied the cocky computer as Kenny scowled at her answer.  
  
"Dragoon! Storm attack!"  
  
"Draciel! Wall Defence!"  
  
Tyson's blade attacked but was knocked out of the training bowl.  
  
"Awwwwww" moaned Tyson "I'm on a loosing streak!"  
  
"Cheer up Tyson!" said Max, a blonde, hyperactive child who was always high on sugar, as he got Tyson in a nuggie "there's always the next tournament!"  
  
"Yes," said Ray, a Chinese boy with long black hair "no competition at all"  
  
"Ray!" yelled Kenny "we should honour our opponents!"  
  
"Ray's right!" sniggered Tyson, who somehow got out of the nuggie "we should go someplace with skill! Like China"  
  
"NO!" yelled Ray, his usual calm face pale as paper "not China"  
  
"Mariah" muttered Tyson as Max burst out laughing. (A/N: See my other story Beyblader's Reunion)  
  
"Well... we could go to America..." pondered Ray but it was Max's turn to tense up.  
  
"Um.... we shouldn't... because we... Um need to." stuttered Max as Tyson and Ray laughed out loud.  
  
"Max! It's ok! We all know you have a crush on Emily!" said Ray through laughter.  
  
By this time Kenny had lost his cool.  
  
"STOP THIS!" he yelled "BE SEIRIUS!"  
  
"Wow Kenny we just..."  
  
There was a loud rumble from the ground like an earthquake and all four of them fell onto the ground. A large tower began to grow out from the ground.  
  
"KAI!" yelled Max and the boy with blue triangles on his face ran through the dojo door and skidded to a halt in front of them.  
  
"What is that?" said Kai as he looked up in amazement at the ever-growing tower.  
  
"Dizzi?" asked Kenny.  
  
"You're on your own Chief!" said the laptop and automatically shut down.  
  
"Kenny. Look at this" said Ray as the rumbling suddenly stopped.  
  
The tower had grown as high as the trees and the clouds. It didn't have a door bot there was a hole with a sign over it.  
  
"The tower of dreams" said Kai "I don't like the sound of that"  
  
"Lets go Max!" yelled Tyson as Max laughed and followed his friend into the tower. They were soon disappeared in the darkness of the cave and only their voices could be heard echoing through the cave mouth. The three left outside shook their heads and stared at the tower.  
  
"Well.... should we go in?" asked Ray breaking the silence.  
  
Just at that moment, a huge ear-piercing yell was heard through the tower. At once they all ran through the mouth of the cave, Kai and Ray loading their launchers as they ran. The darkness consumed them and suddenly they appeared in a brightly lit interjection.  
  
"Which way Dizzi?" Kenny asked his computer but then he remembered that she wasn't speaking to him.  
  
"Lets split up guys," said Kai "I'll go this..."  
  
A loud yell of happiness was fallowed by a loud "COOL!" from Max. The three boys ran in the direction that the yell came from and they were covered in darkness once again.  
  
"Almost there!" said Ray and they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The sounds of Max and Tyson were getting closer and closer until...  
  
"Look at this food!" yelled Tyson "Cakes, buns, pastries! Everything is here!"  
  
They were in what looked like a fancy dining room with an extremely long table and Tyson was sitting at the head of it as Max rolled around on the floor in fits of laughter. Tyson had started to gouge in to the piles and piles of food on the large table in front of him. All Kai, Ray and Kenny could do was watch in awe and disgust. It wasn't a very nice sight, Tyson stuffing his face.  
  
"Hey you guys found us" said Max as he got off the floor and approached the three boys "Tyson just ran down here and found this room"  
  
"Can we go? Please?" said Kenny and they dragged Tyson away from the table.  
  
Much kicking and screaming later  
  
"Ok, there are five tunnels and the entry tunnel," said Kai "we should explore all the tunnels and mark the ones we have checked"  
  
"Dizzi! Wake up!"  
  
"What now Kenny" mumbled the laptop sleepily.  
  
"Mark the two tunnels we've been through and set a laser alarm on co- ordinates South and West" said Kenny and two little bug-like things flew out of Dizzi and landed beside two corridors.  
  
"Lets go down this one," said Ray "and we should be prepared for the worst"  
  
The five boys started to walk down a corridor when...  
  
"TYSON! RAY! MAX! KAI! KENNY!"  
  
"Oh no" mumbled Tyson "Hilary"  
  
A young girl ran down the entry corridor and almost crashed into Tyson but stopped herself just in time.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" screamed Hilary as she towered over Tyson in a steaming rage.  
  
"Down the tunnel" said Tyson coolly but regretted it almost instantly.  
  
"DOWN THE TUNNEL! YOU SAID YOU WOULD CONSULT EVERYTHING THAT THE TEAM DOES WITH ME! YOU LEFT ME IN THE DOJO WAITING FOR YOU TO FINISH TRAINING AND THEN THEGROUND STARTED SHAKING AND THEN I SAW THE TOWER OUT THE WINDOW AND PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!"  
  
All of them were shocked at how much had come out of the girl. But Ray broke the silence.  
  
"Hilary, we had to come down here. It's what we do."  
  
"Fine. But I'm coming too!" demanded the girl and suddenly the ground started shaking again. After the shaking everyone got off the floor and looked around.  
  
"What the.. there's and extra tunnel!' shouted Kai as the others looked too.  
  
"How is that possible?" pondered a confused Hilary.  
  
"Nobody knows," said Tyson spookily "they say that when an extra tunnel grows ghosts appear"  
  
"G.. g... g... ghosts!"  
  
"Yes, ghosts. They creep around the corners, looking for someone to take back to their lair," whispered Tyson as Max sniggered "then when they see a nice looking person, they... GET YOU!"  
  
He grabbed Hilary on the shoulders and she screamed and jumped into Ray's arms while Tyson and Max where hollering with laughter.  
  
"So immature" muttered Hilary as she realized Ray was holding her and she quickly jumped out of his arms "I wasn't scared anyway"  
  
"Oh yeah?" beeped Dizzi "on the scared scale of one to ten. BING! BING! BING!"  
  
"Dizzi, be nice" muttered Kenny.  
  
"Lets get a move on! Shall we!" said an irritated Kai and he walked down the next path.  
  
"Coming Sahib!"(A/N: sahib means master) said Tyson mockingly with a deep bow and walked off after him looking posh.  
  
They walked and walked for ages and they all grew to ignore Hilary's complaints like "It's too cold for a girl like me" or "I can't see! Somebody turn on a light". Max and Tyson were constantly making jokes but Kai told them to shut up only to be fallowed by Tyson calling Kai sahib. Ray was just lost in his own thoughts, he was thinking of Kai's constant nightmares. What were they about? Why was he having them? What happened in them? His thoughts were broken by Tyson speaking Ray's thoughts out loud.  
  
"Kai? What were your dreams about?"  
  
"Stop asking me that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"Guys?" interrupted Hilary  
  
"What?" said Kai with a note of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Look at Max"  
  
Max had suddenly stopped dead, on the spot. His usual cheer-filled face looked like he had seen a ghost. He wasn't moving a muscle. He had blocked the path directly and no one could see past. The only sound that they could hear was Max's slow, deep, shocked breaths.  
  
"Max. What is it?" asked Tyson who was getting a bit worried "what's wrong?"  
  
"My... my... my.." stammered Max, trying to get the words out but he just couldn't. Max suddenly fainted, only to be caught by Ray.  
  
"MAX!" yelled Tyson as he ran over to his friend with panic in his voice "MAX WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"Wake up, Max!" said Ray softly "wake up!"  
  
"Put a wet cloth over his head!" shrieked Hilary and everyone turned to look at her saying that they didn't have a wet cloth.  
  
"Guys"  
  
Max had opened his eyes and was speaking to them.  
  
"Guess what I saw"  
  
"WHAT?" shouted everyone else.  
  
"I saw my one true dream"  
  
  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooH! What did Max see? What is in this mysterious tower? Wait until I update this story.  
  
Please Read and Review! See ya! Moon Comix 


	2. Finding out secrets

Dreams of the future past by Moon Comix.  
  
Hey! This is my third chapter and the reviews just burst in! Thanks to Fiver, Hutchy and the Tigris!  
  
Well so far, it was a normal day. Kai's usual dreams were confusing everyone and a huge tower rose out of the ground. Inside, Tyson found a long table filled with all his favourite food and Max saw something that almost made him faint! Well what did Max see? FIND OUT NOW!  
  
Chapter 2: Finding out secrets  
  
"What?" said Kenny "What's your dream?"  
  
"My mum and my dad. Together. And they're happy" answered Max "and a mountain of sugar!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and Kai started to look at what made Max faint and found that was what Max had said. Max's mum and dad were smiling and waving at Max and Max ran over to them. They all hugged and then Max dived into the sugar pile and swallowed a lot of sugar. Ray, Kai, Kenny and Hilary were staring at the sight but Tyson was laughing his head off! Max looked more pleased than he usually did and his smile was much much wider, but maybe it was because he swallowed a few pounds of sugar.  
  
"LOOK!" yelled Tyson and he pointed to a rock at the back of the room. They all looked and the rock started to shake. It shook for about two minutes then it started to rise! It got up fully and stared at Max. It was Draciel. Max's bit beast had some how come to life and was in this room.  
  
"This is impossible!" said Kenny and started typing on his laptop searching for information but Kai shut the screen down with one swift move.  
  
"Hey!" said Dizzi in a muffled voice.  
  
"You won't find anything in there," said the grey haired boy "I know this tower's secret. Tyson, what is your dream?"  
  
"My dream?" answered Tyson in a shocked voice "well... my dream is to find ...... a table of all my favourite foods!"  
  
"See! And Max's dream must be his parents together, sugar and Draciel coming to life" said Kai as Max jumped on the back of Draciel for a ride.  
  
"I understand now!" said Ray "this tower shows us our dreams!"  
  
"Exactly!" said Kenny and he thought to himself, our dreams hey, this must be good.  
  
"MAX!" yelled Kai and Max stopped acting like a chicken and looked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"COME OVER HERE WITH DRACIEL!"  
  
Max came over and Kai jumped up on top too. Max shouted and tried to push Kai off with no prevail.  
  
"Get on top and lets ride out of here!" said Kai and Ray jumped on behind him.  
  
After they were all on, they started walking down the dark corridor once again but this time Max and Tyson were singing badly at the top of their voices and did not stop until Kai threatened to stuff their shoes down their throughs. Hilary was complaining and Ray was muttering with Kenny. My dream, thought Kai, I can't wait til I see mine.  
  
"OH! GIVE ME A HOME WHERE THE BUFFALOS ROAM!"  
  
"TYSON! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Shutting up"  
  
"Is it just me or are we getting lower?" asked Hilary as Ray fell off the turtle and Dizzi fell from Kenny's lap.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Tyson as he saw that half of Draciel's shell was gone. They saw the end of the tunnel but before they got there, Draciel had disappeared and they all fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Draciel? Whare did you go?" asked Max as tears started to appear in his eyes.  
  
"The dreams must only last until a certain point in this tunnel," said Kenny as he uploaded something into Dizzi and Tyson groaned.  
  
"That's why those cakes I smuggled out disappeared! I thought Ray stole them!" and Ray scowled at him and said  
  
"I wouldn't do that! But Kai on the other hand...."  
  
They walked out of the tunnel and Kenny did that bug thing. They walked down the next tunnel and after a lot of complaining, singing and threatening they arrived at the end of the tunnel, all of them wondering whose dream would be next.  
  
"I see a hut!" said Ray and soon they saw a whole village of small, straw huts. There were large holes in the ground and there was mountains surrounding the huts.  
  
"RAY!"  
  
Ray looked at Tyson and saw he was a lot bigger than usual. He looked at Kai and he was also bigger. Ray stared at his hands and saw they were smaller than usual. He took Drigger out of his pockets and it was huge! He had become a child again. This was his dream, they all realised and Ray's dream was to be a chibi in his village again.  
  
"RAY!"  
  
A pink haired girl ran up to Ray and hugged him. Then she grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the holes. She pulled out a launcher and prepared it over the bowl. Ray nodded and pulled out Drigger, positioning it above the hole.  
  
"GO!"  
  
They launched and started to battle. Soon Drigger had won.  
  
"You always win Ray!" said the girl and Ray walked over to her.  
  
"It's OK Mariah," said Ray and she cheered up again with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Come over to my house later OK! BYE!" and she ran off.  
  
Ray looked at Tyson and Max who were sniggering at Ray.  
  
"Stop it yous!" said Ray with his hands on his hips "we had to sit through yous dreams and now it's mine! SO THERE!"  
  
"Wow! Calm down Ray!" said Kai and he placed his hands on Ray's shoulders "I'll make them stop"  
  
"OK! But I'ma going playing!" said the chibi and he ran of calling "GARY! LEE! KEVIN! WHERE ARE YOUS?"  
  
Two hours later  
  
"I'ma back!"  
  
Ray the chibi came over the hill to find Kenny on his laptop, Tyson, Max and Hilary talking and Kai resting on a hut wall.  
  
"HELLOS!"  
  
Everyone jumped and looked at Ray. Ray began to rub his eyes and yawn. He walked over to Tyson and plonked himself on Tyson's knees.  
  
"I'ma sleepy"  
  
"Lets go so you can get back to normal. Tyson! You can carry him," said Hilary and she started in the direction of the tunnel.  
  
In almost no time at all, they had reached the end of the tunnel and Ray fell on top of Tyson causing everyone to burst out laughing, including Kai. The bug thing was done and they headed down the fourth tunnel. They were now thinking (except for Tyson who never thinks) of who was next to reveal their dream and they were walking in almost complete silence, except for Hilary's complaining, but nobody was bothered. Soon they heard lots of beeps and buzzes coming from the "dream room" of this corridor. They walked a little further until Kenny yelled with glee.  
  
"IT"S MY DREAM!"  
  
They had never seen Kenny run so fast, well they had not really seen Kenny run at all. They fallowed and came into a silver room with piles and piles of machines and computers. They saw a group of people crowding around someone and they squeezed their way through to see Kenny at a giant version of Dizzi with all the people muttering wildly.  
  
"Kenny! What is this?" asked Hilary as Kenny groaned and turned around.  
  
"This is my dream! I wish that I had my own personal lab and if you go round that corner, you will be surprised!" he turned back to his computer, yelled "EURIKA!" and all the people clapped and cheered. They went round the corner and their mouths dropped open. They saw themselves, standing over separate battle bowls and when a hologram of an opponent appeared, they started to battle.  
  
"This is freaky!" yelled Tyson and they all ran to Kenny, grabbed him away and sprinted down the corridor.  
  
"Hey!" pouted Kenny and he was forced to do the bug thing.  
  
"OK, We've had Tyson's dream, the food, Max's dream, his parents and Draciel, Ray's dream, his home town and Kenny's dream, the lab" said Hilary counting off the dreams on her fingers "so only mine and Kai's to go and then we can leave!"  
  
"Can we go back to mine?" asked Kenny  
  
"NO!"  
  
They headed down the fifth corridor and they had resumed their talking, Kenny, Ray and Hilary were looking at Dizzi, Tyson and Max were singing and Kai actually got as far as taking off his shoe, causing them to stop singing. Kai could feel it was his turn to see his dream and he could not wait. He was walking faster then the rest and was telling the others to hurry up. Then a usual conversation took place.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yes Tyson?"  
  
"What are your nightmares about?"  
  
"I don't know wh..."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU TELL US WHAT IS BUGGING YOU IN YOUR DREAMS NOW!" screamed Tyson and everyone jumped.  
  
"You'll find out soon, Tyson. You'll find out soon"  
  
  
  
What does Kai mean? What is his dream? What will happen when they see Kai's dream? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!! Thanx to all the reviewers!  
  
BUH BYE!!!  
  
MOON COMIX 


	3. A Strange Discovery

Dreams of the Future Past: Chapter 3 A Strange Discovery  
  
Thanx to all of the reviewers! Thank you all!  
  
Last Chapter, Kai found out that this tower shows everyone their greatest dreams and they found out that Max's was to see his family together and Draciel in real life. Ray's dream was to be a chibi in his village again and Kenny's was a large laboratory with huge computers. Now only Kai and Hilary's dreams are left to be uncovered. However, they will soon find out more about this tower and what it can do.  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Tyson as they continued down this damp corridor. This tunnel was a long one and it had been ages since they had seen light. Hilary was silent and was not complaining a bit while Kai was smiling unusually. Max started to sing but this time Ray threatened him with shoving Tyson's hat down his throat. Kenny gave up on trying to talk to Dizzi, it was too dark.  
  
"Kai! What did you mean?" moaned Tyson as he finally caught up with them and Kai sighed.  
  
"I said you'll find out soon! Now stop bugging me," said a irritated Kai and Ray got thinking again.  
  
"What could his dream be?" he asked himself "maybe its..."  
  
"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!"  
  
"THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Ray was so annoyed with Max and did stuff Tyson's hat in his mouth, and they both shut up for the remainder of the trip down the tunnel. They all saw the light and Kai was secretly hoping that it was his. They walked a little further and then Hilary went crazy.  
  
"MADAM ZERONII!!"  
  
Hilary ran down the corridor and stopped just before the room. The others ran up behind her and stared. The room was filled with shelves of books and crystals hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a round table with chairs around the edges and on the tallest seat was an old woman with a crystal ball.  
  
"Ah, Hilary do sit down. The same to you boys. Please take a seat," said the old woman and they did as they were told.  
  
"Who's the old broad with the fancy ball?" asked Tyson quietly.  
  
"Its Madam Zeronii!" hissed Hilary "The worlds best psychic! And I'm getting to met her in person!"  
  
"No! Your not! This is a vision, remember?" said Kenny and Hilary gave him her world famous death glare. After receiving it ducked under the table muttering "mummy".  
  
"Well what do you want to know? Hilary, you go first," said Madam Zeronii and Hilary blushed.  
  
"Well, can you tell me my future? But not too much!" asked Hilary and Madam Zeronii checked her crystal ball.  
  
"I see a man. He has long, black hair and he is standing over a beyblade bowl. He has a boyish face and a red ha ....."  
  
"That's enough!" said Hilary quickly and she looked at Tyson who looked away in disgust. Tyson then ran out of the room yelling that he would wait in the corridor.  
  
"Ray, you next" said Madam Zeronii and Ray thought what he would ask.  
  
"Um... who am I going to live with and where in 10 years time?" asked the Chinese boy and Madam Zeronii checked her crystal ball again.  
  
"I see a hut, a straw hut with a pointed roof. The door is opening and out comes you. After you comes a girl, she has long pink hair and ..."  
  
"Thank you very much but I must dash" said Ray hurriedly and he ran out to join Tyson as the others exploded with laughter. Max was asked next and he asked what will my occupation be?  
  
"There is a room. It is filled with tables and chairs. There is a large desk and a large chair. The door opens and children walk in. They are carrying pencil cases and are taking seats at the tables. Ah, you are a teacher at a school!" said the psychic and they roared with laughter again. It was Kenny's turn next and he asked a strange question.  
  
"What will happen to the Bladebreakers in 10 years?"  
  
"A tough question but a fair one. The team called they Bladebreakers are champions of the world and they are unchallenged by none except for one team..... The Down Undas! They challenge you in 10 years in a friendly competition" answered Madam Zeronii and they were all stunned. Ellis and his friends were the only one who could match them in the future (A/N: see my other story Beyblader's Reunion). They all wondered where and when it would happen but came back to Earth when Madam Zeronii asked Kai what he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Er... who is Max going to get together with?" decided Kai and Max looked shocked. Madam Zeronii looked strangely at Kai and she poured over the crystal all for the last time.  
  
"Brown hair, glasses, tennis racquet and that is all I see" said the old lady and they all smirked at Max.  
  
"Three guesses who and the first two don't count" said Hilary and the other two hollered with laughter while Max blushed and joined Tyson and Ray. Madam Zeronii then stepped up from her chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this session. Feel free to come again," she said mistily. They got up from the chairs and walked towards the door, all thanking Madam Zeronii on the way out. They caught up with Tyson and Ray and they began to walk down the tunnel to the "Junction of Dreams" as Hilary called it. Half way back they began to argue about whose dream is the best.  
  
"Mine is the best," said Hilary "I got to meet Madam Zeronii and she told me my future. Although my future might not be as enjoyable as I thought"  
  
"NO WAY! My dream was the best because Draciel was there and the sugar. SUGAR!" said Max and Ray sighed.  
  
"There are lots of good dreams," stated Ray "but only one is great. Mine"  
  
"Yeah right chibi boy!" insulted Tyson "but did you see all that food! The cakes, the buns and the ice cream!"  
  
"My lab was excellent and you were all behaving!" said Kenny and they all shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Um... guys we haven't had my dream yet" said Kai "and we're here"  
  
They arrived at the "Junction of Dreams" and they watched as Kenny put the bug at the corridor and they went down the last corridor to see Kai's dream at last. This corridor was a lot darker than the others and it was the longest of them all. They walked in complete silence and they were all wondering what his dream was. Kai was shrouded in darkness but he grinned at himself because he knew what was going to happen. He was the most excited of all six of them and he was leading the pack to the "Dream room". Tyson and Max had learned their lesson and didn't even squeak when they were near Ray. Kenny was annoyed because he couldn't see Dizzy and he was hoping to sing along with Max and Tyson this time.  
  
"Hey is it just me or are we going up hill?" asked Hilary and they realized that they were! Kai knew that this was part of his dream and he grinned more. He started to walk faster and faster until Hilary wined that he was going too fast and he slowed down to his normal pace. They were just thinking how long is this going to take when they saw a white light and they felt a strong wind on their faces. Kai was pleased that it was right and ran into the light with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"My dream!" yelled Kai and they saw a house. The house was big with an arched roof of glass. Then they found out they were standing on a snowy mountain and Kai was lying in the white snow. They were amazed that this was his dream, they were thinking of something different.  
  
"LOOK!"  
  
A bright light came from the house and flew out of the roof. It flew towards them and they all ducked when it came rushing past them and landed on Kai's shoulder. The light flickered and revealed a beautiful, fiery bird nuzzling into Kai's shoulder and Kai was stroking it. They knew it from somewhere but they didn't know now. They stared and then Kenny realized something.  
  
"That's a phoenix!"  
  
Then they knew where they had seen it before. Kai's bit beast, Dranzer, was a phoenix and this must be what Kai wishes, to live with his pet in a lovely house. They all walked over to Kai and the phoenix and stared.  
  
"What's its name?" asked Max and Kai looked at them for the first time since they had seen the phoenix.  
  
"Robyn" answered Kai and he started to walk to the house "Well come on! Lets go to the house!"  
  
They scrambled up from the snow and they all ran to the house after Kai. Inside the house was amazing. There were large fires and long sofas. A wooden stand with sticks coming out the side was placed in the centre of the room and Robyn flew onto the top stick. They all took a seat on the couch and stared at Kai as he talked to Robyn. Kai then came and took a seat with the others.  
  
"Sweet pad!" said Tyson and Kai smirked.  
  
"Wishes are powerful things," answered Kai and Max shouted in a way that made them all jump.  
  
"SUGAR!"  
  
"Yes, Max. In this house, you all have a room. Yours has sugar inside," said Kai and Tyson ran off to look for his room.  
  
"Second door on the right" said Kai and he burst into the room with a kick at the door. Ray said he would like to have a rest so he went to his room. Two minutes later Ray came screaming out of his room and stormed up to a grinning Kai.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled Ray and everyone but Kai looked confused, "YOU PUT POSTERS AND PHOTOS OF MARIAH IN MY ROOM!"  
  
"Hey where's your sense of humour?" asked Kai and they all looked shocked.  
  
"You have a sense of humour!" said Hilary and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"That's the best joke you've ever made Hilary!" said Kenny and she gave him the death look again. They all found their rooms and had a quick rest. After they all got up they said goodbye to Robyn and they left Kai's dream with the thought of getting out of this tower at last. The trip back was easier because they were going down hill. Max and Tyson had started to sing again but Ray just stared at them and they shut up. Hilary was complaining and Kai was thinking of his dream. Kenny was trying to see Dizzy and Max murmured.  
  
"So we now know all of each others dreams and now we can..."  
  
"ON TOP OF SPAGETTI! ALL COVERED IN CHEESE!"  
  
"I LOST MY POOR MEAT BALL"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
  
"You were saying Kenny."  
  
"Thank you Hilary. Well we've seen each others dreams and now we can get out of this place," said Kenny as Ray had Tyson in a headlock. They got to the end of the tunnel and appeared in the junction. Kenny asked Dizzy to identify the exit but the computer could not find it. He asked to identify Max's dream room but Dizzy could not do that either.  
  
"This is weird," said Tyson and Kenny started to hit Dizzy on the keyboard. Kai was staring down the tunnels to see the way out and Hilary, Ray and Max were just standing there confused.  
  
"Well, something has gone wrong," said the computer and Kenny was shocked. They were trapped inside the strange "Tower of Dreams" and they had no ware to go. Kai walked over to Ray and talked in a mutter with Ray nodding every few seconds.  
  
"We are going to look around," said Kai "we'll see if we can find a way out"  
  
"See ya," said Ray and the two boys walked off. Suddenly the ground opened up and the two boys fell through the ground! The ground then closed up above them and the others could hear their yells as they fell.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Hilary as she and Kenny walked backwards slowly towards a wall. Then the wall behind then opened and swallowed the two! Only Max and Tyson were left standing in the junction. They were scared and they did not know what to do or where to go. They were in the centre of the junction when they heard a noise coming from one of the corridors. They stared down that passage trying to see what was down there. Then a huge gust of flames came rushing out of a corridor, straight at the boys! They were to scared to move and the blue flames came ever closer. They could only just watch as the fire flew at them.  
  
  
  
What happened to Kai and Ray? What happened to Hilary and Kenny? What is shooting fire at Tyson and Max? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
BUH BYE!  
  
MOON COMIX! 


	4. Nightmares

Dreams of the Future Past Chapter 4: Nightmares by Moon Comix  
  
What do you think of the story so far? Most of your answers will be revealed in this chapter. In this chapter if you see this Kai and Ray then it means we are checking up on them and seeing where they are.  
  
Last time, we saw the dreams of Hilary and Kai and they loved each bit of it. They traveled back down the passage to go out to find that the laser bugs were gone and they couldn't find the way out! Kai and Ray decide to look around alone and ended up falling through the ground! Kenny and Hilary were then sucked into a wall and they disappeared leaving Tyson and Max to stand against the flames that are coming ever closer.  
  
  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
The two boys yelled as they fell down a large, winding slide that took them from the others. They were falling for what felt like hours until they finally saw a light. They landed with a soft "thump" on the ground and shook their heads. Their eyes were not used to this kind of darkness and they had trouble focusing. They walked towards the light trying to remember what happened.  
  
"Okay, we had decided to look around," said Kai and Ray nodded.  
  
"Then we told the others what we were doing" said Ray "then we ended up here!"  
  
"But where did we end up?"  
  
They were only walking for a few minutes before they reached the light. As they walked through it, they shielded their eyes with their arms, as it was too bright after the darkness of the tunnel. When they got over the first shock, the looked at their surroundings. It was a corridor as far as the eye can see and they could see other corridors coming off it. They walked ahead and stopped when they got to the first turn off.  
  
"Which way?" asked Ray.  
  
"Dunno," replied Kai and he pulled out a six-sided dice from his pocket "One and six is straight ahead. Two and four are left and three and five is right." He rolled the dice and it landed on the number 5.  
  
"Right it is then" said Ray and they headed off in that direction "And where did you get that?"  
  
Kenny and Hilary  
  
"HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE? KAI? MAX? RAY? TYSON? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Hilary and Kenny had been walking around for ages, calling for the others. They didn't know what had happened. They had just seen Kai and Ray get sucked through the ground and they had backed away and fell through the wall. They were just so confused. Kenny was fuming because Dizzi had malfunctioned and she wasn't turning on. The two were going in circles and they were just too confused to think straight. They were alone and unarmed and they didn't know what would happen to them. Hilary was sobbing quietly and Kenny was pondering. Kenny had no idea where they were or how they got there and they were starting to think this tower was bad. Suddenly Hilary stopped dead. Ahead of her were three ghosts. They reached towards Hilary with clawed hands.  
  
"Hilary" moaned the ghosts and they came closer "join us"  
  
"NO!" screamed the scared girl and the ghosts came closer.  
  
"You don't have a choice!" moaned the ghosts again and Hilary screamed. She closed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hilary" shouted Kenny "HILARY!"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
"TYSON!" yelled Max as they ran from the flames that were chasing after them "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"  
  
"IF I KNEW I WOULD TELL YOU!" shouted Tyson as he ducked when a flame flew over his head. The boys had been running for about five minute now and they were both wondering the same thing "What is this and where are the others." While Tyson was thinking he slowed down with out realizing and he heard Max shouting something.  
  
"TYSON! YOUR JACKET'S ON FIRE!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the blue haired boy and he started to jump about and tried to shake off the fire.  
  
"STOP, DROP AND ROLL TYSON!" shouted Max and Tyson dropped to the ground and started to roll about.  
  
"IT'S JUST SPREADING THE FLAMES!"  
  
"THEN TAKE THE JACKET OFF!"  
  
Tyson grabbed his jacket and threw it to the ground. He started to jump and stamp on it to put out the flames. In less than a minute the fire was gone. Tyson and Max sighed and rested against a wall. They suddenly jumped as they heard a stomp coming from the corridor. They stood watching where the stomp came from shaking in fear.  
  
"R.... Ray? Kai? Is that you?" stammered Max as they started to back off. The roar that followed Max's question made it obvious that it wasn't them. The two boys looked at each other, nodded and ran off screaming. They ran until they were out of breath (which didn't take long). Tyson was holding a stitch on his waist and Max was panting heavily. They walked until their feet hurt and their stitches were worse. Suddenly, the growl appeared again and they stopped dead. They swiveled round on their feet and saw a giant, blue claw stick round the corner.  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
"How long has it been? Three hours?"  
  
"No at least four"  
  
The two boys had been walking straight a head for ages and although it hadn't been that long, it felt like it. They were expecting to find lots of turn offs and corners on this corridor but they couldn't see any for ages. Ray then had an idea. It wasn't a safe idea but it was worth a shot.  
  
"Hey, why don't I get on your shoulders to try and see what's ahead!" suggested Ray and Kai nodded. He bent over and Ray climbed on Kai's back. Ray stood up and saw above the walls of the corridor. He saw twists and turns and corners and dead end. The walls surrounding them seemed never ending. He climbed back off of Kai and stuttered what he saw.  
  
"A...a...a...maze"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
Another blue claw stretched out from behind the corner and Dragoon stepped out. Tyson sighed in relief but Max wasn't so sure. Instead of seeing the Dragoon from Tyson's blade, he saw a Dragoon with red, evil eyes, long, black fangs and he thought that it's scales were blacker. This wasn't the good Dragoon that had helped them so many times, this was an evil Dragoon. Black Dragoon. Max backed away and tried to signal to Tyson to do the same but Tyson ignored it and ran up to the evil counter part of his bitbeast. The dragon stared at Tyson and smirked, this is all too easy thought Black Dragoon and it raised its clawed hand preparing to strike at the blue haired boy.  
  
"TYSON!!" screamed Max and he jumped to knock his friend out the way. Tyson was knocked to safety but Max was slashed instead. Max fell to the ground, clutching his arm and Tyson ran over to his injured comrade. Max was squirming with pain and Tyson tried to pull Max's hand away to have a look. A long thin scar ran down from the shoulder to the elbow. Max suddenly gasped as the Black Dragoon stomped behind Tyson and raised the claw once again. Tyson saw the evil bitbeast in Max's eyes and jumped out the way as the claw landed in the ground where Tyson's head had been seconds before. This wasn't Dragoon and he's trying to kill us thought Tyson as the dragon's mouth filled with fire.  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
"Are you saying that you are afraid of mazes?" asked Kai as Ray had told him what it was and Ray nodded "Why?"  
  
"Well I hate being caged in and trapped and that's just what a maze is!" answered the Chinese boy and Kai sighed. Great, just great thought Kai and something inside him made him think.  
  
"Ray, is a maze your greatest nightmare?"  
  
"Yes. But why do you ask?" replied Ray and Kai looked afraid for a second.  
  
"Nothing! Now, if you lift me up I might be able to see away out," said Kai and Ray did as he was told. After Kai came back down, they set off in pursuit of the exit. Little did they know that the maze kept growing.  
  
  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME AND MY CLIFHANGERS!!!! PLEASE RR!! MOON COMIX!!!! BUH BYE!!!! 


	5. Kai's Nightmare Revieled

Dreams of the Future Past Chapter 5: Kai's Fear Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Freddy vs. Jason. And I do not own any other scary things in this fic like the Wolf man . But I do own what they do and what they are afraid of! ENJOY!  
  
Well in this chapter you are going to see a lot more of Kai and Ray's adventure because they are my favorite characters. Plus the chapter title is about Kai. Well thanks to all of my reviewers! IF YOU REVIEW YOU ARE A REVIEWER FOR LIFE! Please get more reviews coming! And there may be more action in this chapter. Also please don't laugh at what they encounter because I took their personality and messed with their minds he he he.  
  
After they all got separated, Tyson and Max were chased by an evil Dragoon while Kenny and Hilary explored the inside of the wall. Kai and Ray found themselves in a giant maze, Ray's worst fear, and start to try and find the way out. After exploring a little, Kenny and Hilary bumped into three, shining ghosts, which causes Hilary to run away in terror and leaving Kenny to look for her. The evil dragon had wounded Max and Tyson thinks it might be hard to get out of this alive.  
  
  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
"This just goes on and on and on and..."  
  
"KAI! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ray"  
  
The two boys had explored the maze for hours and it was getting to Ray. He wasn't the cool boy that Kai knew. He was edgy and agitated. Ray was wringing his hands and breathing deeply. The only thing Ray wanted more than to get out of the maze was to lose his fear completely. The pale, white walls were getting boring and dull since they had been plodding along on their sore, painful feet. Kai was looking anxiously at Ray in the same way that Ray looked at him this morning. Kai knew that Ray and the others were concerned but he had to face it on his own. Kai was on his own like he was in his childhood and Ray couldn't get involved, for his sake. Ray had stopped his hands from moving and had them in his pockets. They were walking for about five more minutes when Kai say something in the distance. A man in a green jacket and with strange goggles over his eyes.  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
The big, black dragon had its claw raised over the navy, haired boy and was about to strike. Tyson glanced at Max who was holding his arm at the point where the Dragoon had hit him. Max had pushed his friend out the way and got hit instead with the strike at Tyson. Max was sobbing silently on the ground and the tears were flooding the ground. Tyson had to do the thing that he never did, think. Tyson needed a plan, and fast because the evil Dragoon was about to strike. As soon as the claw came rushing down, Tyson did a foreword roll under the dragon's legs, jumped up and kicked the dragon in the back (which was very hard for Tyson, considering his weight). The dragon wasn't hurt, just stunned at the kick and fell beside Max. Tyson ran to Max, picked him up over his shoulders and ran. He didn't know where to run, he just ran hoping to run into one of the others. He heard the dragon get up and start to give chase.  
  
"T... Tyson" stammered Max "what happened?"  
  
"You got hit by that Dragoon" puffed Tyson as he saw flames erupted from the corner "and now we are on the run from it!"  
  
Max got off Tyson's shoulders and started to run with Tyson. The two boys running from the dragon with flames at their heels.  
  
Ray and Kai  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Kai started to run but he noticed that Ray hadn't moved. He pulled at Ray's sleeve but he wouldn't come. Ray stood looking at the man with an astonished look on his face. Kai saw this look and tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, that's Boris. But we need to go NOW!"  
  
Ray understood and he turned too but saw something behind Kai and gasped. Behind Kai were four big bouncers. They all had the same black suits and the same flat, black hair. The leading one grabbed Kai's shoulders and Kai started to struggle. Another came at Ray and the Chinese boy took a karate position. The bouncer took one step towards Ray and Ray jumped at the man. He kicked him straight in the face, followed by a loud crack of the man's nose. Kai then followed by stepping on the bouncer, that was holding him, toes. He then flipped over the head of the doubled over man and punched him in the back. The last two came at the two boys and they both got hit backwards by a kick from Ray.  
  
"Nice kick" said Kai as Ray landed beside him, straightening his clothes.  
  
"Thanks! Lee and I used to practice in our village in our spare time" answered Ray as the bouncers groaned and fell unconscious. Then an enraged Boris pulled out a remote control and pressed a blue button. A high-pitched wailing came from somewhere and the two boys instantly grabbed their ears in pain. Ray saw Kai struggling to stay conscious but it was just too much for him. As Kai fainted, Ray ran to try and get the remote from Boris but the man increased the sound of the wail. Ray yelled something that wasn't audible over the wailing (which might have been good because it wasn't very nice) and fainted.  
  
Kenny and Hilary  
  
Kenny had been running after the sounds of Hillary's footsteps, which echoed around the darkness, for ages. He was trying to see something apart from the front of his nose while keeping one eye on Dizzy who was running a scan for life forms. Kenny was still taking in what happened. Hillary saw some ghosts and runs off crying. What was that about and how were the ghosts there in the first place?  
  
"Ghost don't exist" muttered Kenny to himself "like the Frankenstein monster and the were..."  
  
A loud howl echoed through the darkness causing Kenny to stop dead. Dizzy had stopped the scan and analyzed the noise. The scan was complete and Dizzy whistled loudly.  
  
"I hate to break it to you Chief" said the laptop as Kenny shivered "that sound was from a werewolf"  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
Ray opened his eyes to see himself in a cell with bars across the door. Between the small gaps in the bars he saw a faint, green light and around his wrist he found a rusted, silver chain. He tried to get his arm out but it was too tight so he gave up and looked around the cell. He saw two old and lumpy beds in the corner and he could make out a person on one of the beds. Following the chain with his eyes, Ray found it ended at the wall, but it had enough length to reach the bed and the door. The person on the bed moved his face a little and Ray saw that it was Kai. Kai looked worn out and flustered but the look on his face was Kai's usual look. Ray tried to speak but found that his throat was too dry. He needed water, and he needed it fast. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, Kai spoke to him.  
  
"Food and water in the corner. Take what you want."  
  
Ray nodded to show that he understood and crawled over to the small tray in the corner that Kai was pointing at. It was a small tray with two small cups of water and two moldy slices of bread. Ray drained one cup and offered Kai the other one. Kai just shook his head and rolled over. Ray then stared at the bread and threw it away. Then a giant rat scurried down the wall and gobbled down the bread, then it scurried back up the wall, leaving a very disgusted Ray sitting by the tray. Kai got up and motioned for Ray to be quiet. He listened for a few seconds and tiptoed over to Ray.  
  
"Get on the bed" said Kai, a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll be less painful. JUST DO IT!"  
  
Kai leaped on the bed and pretended that he was asleep. Ray did the same just as the cell door opened and Boris came in, followed by two bouncers, one with a bandage over his nose. Ray smirked as he saw this out the corner of his eye as Boris pulled out a whip and hit the door with it. Ray made to get up but saw that Kai hadn't moved, so Ray stayed still. Boris cracked the door again and Kai groaned. After a few seconds, Kai moved and got up so Ray did the same. Boris sneered as the boys pretended to yawn and stretch and cracked the whip a third time.  
  
"Get up you fools," said the Russian man "we have a lot of work to do"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
The boys had been running for ages and were soon very tired so they stopped to catch their breath. Tyson was holding his legs while breathing deeply and Max was holding his chest. The claw wound had stopped bleeding but it still hurt a lot and Tyson ripped off one of his sleeves and wrapped it round the gash. Max sighed and had a look on his face that said thank you. Tyson heard footsteps, followed by a growl, and started to run. Max followed and gasped as he came to a stop. Tyson turned to look at the blonde.  
  
"Yo, Max. What is it?"  
  
"A door! A door just appeared in the middle of the corridor," answered Max and they rushed to open it. Inside was a large, stone table and lots of silver machinery. They creped in carefully and quietly and the door snapped shut behind them. They jumped and Tyson knocked a photo to the ground. The navy-haired boy picked it up and stared at the photo with a look of horror on his face. He showed it to Max, in the photograph was a navy haired boy holding a champion cup above his head. On a small piece of paper in the side said "2010 WORLD CHAMPION". Max looked at the boy's face and gasped.  
  
"I.... it's you" stammered Max "Tyson, it's you!"  
  
Kenny and Hilary  
  
"Hello! Kenny, are you there?"  
  
Hilary had started to wish that she hadn't run away from the geek, Kenny, because she was alone and scared. But she was all alone and she needed someone. Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny or even Tyson would do. But there was no-one to help her. She walked a little further and fell to her knees.  
  
"SOMEBODY! HELP!"  
  
Somebody did hear her and that was Dizzy. As soon as the words had left Hilary's mouth, Dizzy picked up on them. Her radar came up onto the screen and she started to beep and flash. As Kenny saw this, he realized that Hilary was only twenty meters away, so he started to run as fast as he could until he could see the sobbing Hilary. He skidded to a stop beside her (A/N: which was probably the most athletic thing he had ever done) and put his arms around her shoulders. She stopped crying and looked up at Kenny and hugged him (A/N: no not in a romantic way, she was just pleased to see some one! This isn't a romance fic!). When she stopped, she looked to her right and saw three girls with a skipping rope. They were singing a very strange song.  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, Freddy's at the door. Five, six, get a crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, NEVER SLEEP AGAIN! (A/N: I got that from Freddy vs. Jason and you'll see why in a minute)"  
  
Kenny and Hilary both jumped when they said the last line and they felt a clawed hand on their shoulders. They turned around and came face to face with the scariest man on earth, Freddy Kruger (A/N: did I spell it right? If I didn't, then can somebody tell me on a review and I'll correct it!).  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
They were being forced down a green corridor with the bouncers and Boris. They had passed many cells but they were all empty. Ray was thinking that they could escape but he saw a tasor in the bouncer's belt so he decided not to. Kai was just staring at the ground with a plain look on his face. Ray started to look inside the cells. Some had beds, some had bags and some were completely bare. Suddenly they came to a stop and Boris opened a door in front of them. They appeared in a laboratory with lots of beds inside. All of the beds had restraints on them and no pillow. They're no different to the ones in the cells, thought Ray, except the ones in the cells don't have leather restraints! Boris cracked his whip again and Kai's head shot up instantly. He had a look of hatred on his face now, and his hands were clenched in fists. Boris sneered at the fists and hit them with the whip, but Kai didn't lower them. Boris was glad to see that one of the knuckles were bleeding and Ray thought that that would have hurt. Kai was trying hard not to lose his cool, it looked like he already had but Kai didn't say or do anything. Boris clicked his fingers and a bouncer grabbed Kai by the hair.  
  
"Take Master Hiwatari to the REC room. Now!" said Boris Balcov and the bouncer with the normal nose took Kai away. Boris then turned his attention to Ray and grinned.  
  
"We don't need to take you anywhere, boy, we need you here!'  
  
"Well I don't think my invitation is valid!" screamed the Chinese boy and he flipped out of his bouncer's grip and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Déjà vu!" said Ray and he kicked that bouncer in the nose for a second time. The bouncer fell back on to the ground but a few seconds later he was back on his feet, a bit of blood coming from his nose. Ray flipped over the bouncer with ease, kicked him in the back and ran after Kai. He saw Kai ahead with his captive and made a flying kick towards the bouncer. The bouncer twisted around with a tasor in his hand and japed at Ray, causing Ray to black out once again.  
  
Ray woke with a jolt as he was kicked in the back. He landed on a cold, stone floor with a soft thump. He opened his eyes to see a giant Beyblade stadium. On the other side was a closed slide door and beside him was Drigger. He picked it up and pocketed it, still looking around. Over to the side of the room was a pile of wood and leaves off trees. The one that had kicked him in the back was the same bouncer that had receiver a broken nose from Ray and the bouncer was smirking evilly. Ray got up and glared at the bouncer then started to head for the door on the other side. As soon as Ray got half way, the door opened and Boris came out followed by an unguarded, unsecured Kai. Ray started to run towards Kai but stopped himself. This wasn't the Kai he knew. This Kai's eyes were dark and empty, not the fiery red it usually was. This Kai was under the control of Boris.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM, YOU MONSTER?" demanded the ebony haired boy and Boris laughed evilly.  
  
"I have done nothing, but the people in the REC have" said Boris as Ray got ready to fight "they just brought Kai back to where he belongs"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ray with hate in every word and Boris laughed again.  
  
"I want you to battle Kai in a Beyblade match and if he wins, you lose Drigger" said the Russian and Ray lost his cool completely.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE? THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN BEYBLADING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? OR ARE YOU WEAK IN THE HEAD A BIT? YOU ARE ALWAYS GETTING US TO FIGHT WITH SOMEONE WE KNOW BECAUSE YOU BRAIN WASHED THEM AND MADE THEM BLADE FOR YOU! YOU ARE JUST SICK!"  
  
Everyone in the room was silent after that. Ray was panting heavily but he still didn't break his eye contact with Boris. Boris was shocked that someone spoke to him like that, insulting him, and that just made him angrier. He turned to Kai and shouted and order in Russian. Kai then smirked and raised his launcher with Black Dranzer in it at Ray. Ray had just had enough. He sprinted as hard as he could at Kai, kicked the launcher out of his hands and stepped on Black Dranzer, destroying it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bois as he fell to the floor "years of working on the perfect blade, ruined. KAI DESTROY HIM!"  
  
Kai leaped at Ray and tackled him to the ground. Ray then threw him off and jumped to his feet. He ran over to a growling Kai and punched him in the shoulder. Kai just shook it off and kicked Ray in the chest, winding him. Kai then picked up a plank of wood at ran towards Ray with it. Ray just shut his eyes and waited, using sound to guide him, and he suddenly jumped to the side, being narrowly missed by the plank, and kicked Kai's hands. The kick sent the wood flying and it soared across the room, hitting the bouncer in the face.  
  
"You're not having a lucky day!" teased Ray and the bouncer made towards him. Boris then pressed a button on a remote and sheets of glass came down from the ceiling and surrounded the bouncer. Kai and Ray continued to fight fiercely and that was just was Boris wanted. Ray then threw Kai across the room and jumped back. Ray then held up his hands and his eyes gleamed just like a wild cat's. Ray then ran at Kai and forced him to the ground. Kai tried to get up but Ray held him down with his knees. Ray then started to punch Kai repeatedly saying a word with each punch.  
  
"Kai! .... Snap! ...... Out! ..... Of! ..."  
  
Ray stopped punching his friend and looked at Kai strangely. Kai's eyes were back to normal and he was crying his eyes out. He was sobbing loudly but he whispered something to Ray.  
  
"Now you know my worst nightmare"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
"Okay, so maybe it isn't me! Maybe it's a look-a-like!"  
  
Tyson was still in shock over seeing himself in a photo in a place that he had never been before. Tyson stared around the room and saw, to his astonishment, that there were dozens of other photos and they all contained him. Max was investigating the room they were in. There were computers of standard that would make Kenny proud and strange machines that had controls like "TRANSFORM" and "RETURN". Tyson was still working his brain to the maximum level to figure out why there were photos of him in this room, but Max was too worried about the machine. It was about the size of Max's hand and it had a dial to change the controls. At the end it had a jagged spike that looked a bit like a lightning bolt . He turned it over and looked on the bottom, but there was only two letters "T.G"  
  
"Tyson, What's your last name?"  
  
"Granger. But why?"  
  
Max showed Tyson the letters and Tyson whistled. He was just too shocked by the photos and now this weird machine with his initials on the bottom. Max was very curious and set the machine to "TRANSFORM" and pushed the button. A blue flash of light came from the spike and it hit a vase on a mantle piece. The vase glowed a blue colour and the vase was exactly the same way it was before it got zapped. Except one fragment of the vase was a metallic colour, Tyson pointed out, and apart for that it was fine.  
  
"Hey, try it on me!" suggested Tyson and Max agreed. Max checked the control to see if it was set on "TRANSFORM" and Max pointed it at Tyson. Before Max could push the button, a hand clamped down on Max's shoulder and Tyson yelled loudly. Max turned around to see a navy haired man.  
  
"You won't be wanting to do that!" said the man and the boys both knew who it was instantly. It was an older version of Tyson.  
  
Kenny and Hilary  
  
Kenny and Hilary backed away slowly, scared at the fact that the scariest movie character of all time was standing in front of them. Freddy laughed and beckoned them with his clawed finger. Suddenly, against their will, they were moving forward, closer to the fictional character. Hilary screamed and struggled but she couldn't get away. Freddy laughed again and behind them came a loud snort. Kenny turned his head and saw the Wolf Man. Claws out, teeth glinting, the wolf jumped behind them and breathed down the backs of the kid's necks. Kenny shouted and protested that this wasn't nice but the horror stars didn't listen. Behind Freddy, a towering shape came up and reviled its self to be the Frankenstein Monster(A/N: That is what it is called, not just Frankenstein). Hilary shrieked and struggled with the psychic hold but she couldn't break free. Freddy laughed for a third time and pulled Kenny closer to his face so that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"We aren't you fears" whispered Freddy "we're your worst nightmare!"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
They stood, shocked at the sight of an older Tyson. The older Tyson snatched the remote from Max's hand and turned it to "RETURN". Tyson was about to speak when the older Tyson cut him off.  
  
"What did you transform?" asked Old-Tyson (A/N: I'll be referring to them as Old-Tyson and Young-Tyson so it's easier) and Max pointed to the vase. Old-Tyson smirked and told them to watch the vase. They stared until Tyson saw the metallic blue bit spread. It started to cover the vase until it was completely blue and it looked a bit like metal.  
  
"What happened?" asked Young-Tyson and Old-Tyson laughed.  
  
"It is now a robot! And under my control!"  
  
Max gasped and made for the door. Old-Tyson grinned and switched the control to "TRANSFORM". He quickly pressed the button and shot Max. Max flew into the air and landed with a CRASH! Young-Tyson ran over to Max and lifted up his hand. One of Max's finger nails was a metallic blue and Max cried out in pain.  
  
"Tyson! This is my nightmare! I have it all the time! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" said Max and he picked himself up and ran to the door. Old-Tyson laughed and yelled something as they ran out.  
  
"You wouldn't get far!" called Old-Tyson as they ran out the door "you will soon be mine!"  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review! PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPPINIONS !  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!! 


	6. Escape or be Trapped

Dreams of the Future Past Chapter 6: Escape or be Trapped  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and you have made writing this more special because I know people like to read it! I would like to thank all my reviewers (even if you only reviewed once!) THANKS! Thank you Fiver, Dinoman, devilburns, the tigris, Kohari, Lefty, katie, Laura Chiappori, MrsKaiHiwatari, Candy and Hutchy! THANK YOU ALL! Well back to the story! In this chapter, we find out why Ray is afraid of mazes and they all figure out the tower's secret. This is more to do with Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max. Sorry Kenny and Hilary fans!  
  
Last time, Kai and Ray encountered someone that they didn't expect, BORIS! They were taken to the BioVolt and taken to a cell. Tyson outsmarted the evil Dragoon and ran with Max until they found a strange door in the hallway. They entered to find lots of machines and a photo of Tyson with the date of 2010. Hilary and Kenny found each other only to be cornered by the last person they would think of, FREDDY KROUGER! When Kai was taken away and brainwashed, he was made to challenge Ray to a Beyblade battle but was taken by surprise when Ray kicked the blade out of his hands and started to punch him. Ray got Kai to the ground to snap him out of the brainwashing only to discover Kai's worst nightmare.  
  
  
  
Ray and Kai  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAI? GET HIM!"  
  
Boris' yells echoed around the dark room as Ray got off a sobbing Kai. Kai dried his tears on his sleave and held out his hand to be helped up. Ray helped his friend and patted him on the back. Boris was furious and he ran over to the two boys. As he was running, he pulled out a whip and un-rapped it. Boris threw the whip out and it hit Kai, painfully, on the back. Three more times, Boris let the whip fly but by then, Kai had had enough. As the whip flew through the air once more, Kai quickly turned around and grabbed the whip, snapping it in two. Boris gasped and staggered back a few steps. Ray took one step towards Boris with fire in his eyes and Kai threw the whip away. Boris suddenly grinned and pulled out a handgun. He fired once into the air and then pointed it at Kai. Ray ran towards Boris with an attempt to kick the gun away but Boris fired over Kai's left shoulder, causing Ray to stop and check if his friend was all right.  
  
"That was just a practice," said Boris as he moved the gun towards Kai's heart. Kai grinned and leaped for Boris the instant the man pulled the trigger. The bullet missed by milimeters and hit the wall behind Kai. Boris was knocked backwards as Kai's head connected with Boris' chest. The gun flew out of Boris' hands and landed at Ray's feet. The Chinese boy picked up the gun and threw it to Kai who was already on his feet. Kai held the gun to Boris' heart and Boris started to plead with the teenager. Kai just ignored him and grimaced.  
  
"If I shot now, it would float in the black hole where your heart would be!" said Kai and he threw the gun back to Ray "destroy it and prepare to leave"  
  
Ray caught the gun in his hands and he threw it at the Beyblade bowl causing it to smash into three pieces. Boris still looked scared and frightened as the two boys ran past the Russian man. They pulled the door open and rushed out into the green corridor. Boris scrambled over to a small box in the corner and picked it up. It was a small, handheld communicator and Boris said something into it and grinned evilly.  
  
"Those kids aren't getting far!"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
Tyson was leaning on the wall as Max checked his fingernail that had turned metallic blue. They had just escaped from the older Tyson that had shot him with that robotic machine and Max knew exactly what would happen next. The blue would spread over his body and he would slowly change into a robot. He knew what would happen before he saw the vase that changed minutes ago. It was his worst nightmare and it had all gone the way it was in his dreams. Tyson had no idea what was happening as he was oblivious to Max's nightmare and was staring at the blonde boy. Max thought that he should tell his friend about his nightmare.  
  
"Tyson, I don't know how but my worst nightmare has just come true"  
  
Tyson just stared at his friend with a confused look on his face and then he understood.  
  
"So your nightmare is that I was a mad scientist and I was in a weird room?"  
  
"No it was that you turned me into a robot" said Max and Tyson stood with his mouth hanging out. Tyson then realized what Max was saying. He had built that machine and shot Max. He had started the transformation of Max into a robot.  
  
"Sorry Max" said the blue haired boy "sorry that I made that machine"  
  
"No, it wasn't you. It was the Tyson in my nightmare. I now know the secret of this tower. It shows the greatest dreams of anyone who enters and then it shows the greatest fears of those people," said Max as a loud growl echoed in the corridor and Max looked at Tyson.  
  
"The Dragoon" said Tyson and the two boys ran up the corridor once again.  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
"What happened to you Kai?" asked Ray as they sprinted along the narrow, green corridor. His long, black hair waving around his face. Kai, who was keeping his eyes staring straight ahead, turned to Ray with a serious look on his face. He had his hands in fists and he told Ray what happened to him to make him turn against his friend.  
  
"They took me to a set of smaller cells and they threw me inside one. Inside was a helmet and a full-body suit. They put it on me and a voice echoed inside the helmet. It said "THE BIOVOLT IS YOUR HOME. OBAY THE BIOVOLT. TRUST ONLY BORIS." And I tried to block it out but it just got louder. I tried to get the suit off but it could only be opened on the outside. The voice soon got to me and the next thing I knew was that you were pounding the daylights out of me"  
  
"Sorry" said Ray "but you attacked me too"  
  
Kai nodded apologetically and turned to run but before he could take a step, Ray cried out in alarm. Five bouncers came running down the corridor, towards them. All of them had a tasor on their belt and a whip in their hands. Kai just grinned and looked back at his Chinese friend with his hands in fists. Ray grinned back and held his hands in an attack position. They both jumped in unison and kicked the first two bouncers in the stomach. They fell back and landed on the cold floor as Ray and Kai attacked the other three. In seconds, all five bouncers were lying, unconscious, on the floor in front of the two teenagers. They took a minute's breather and had a small talk.  
  
"Hey, Kai. What is your greatest fear?" asked Ray as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, I guess we are standing in it," said Kai "and I guess I have more courage because I have a friend here with me"  
  
"Well, I think that I know why we are in the BioVolt. The tower shows our dreams and then our nightmares" said Ray "and the only way we can get out is if we can overcome our fears"  
  
Kai said nothing but just nodded and started to run down the corridor with Ray at his heels. They ran a few meters when a gunshot echoed around the corridor. Another shot was heard and Ray looked up. Ten men were standing on a platform above them and all of them had a sniper rifle. Ray saw that Kai was far ahead of him and ran to keep up. When Ray was beside his team captain, he had a small outburst of rage.  
  
"SNIPERS! YOU HAD TO HAVE SNIPERS DIDN'T YOU!" shouted Ray above the noise as Kai just shrugged and ran on. They were running with the bullets at their feet when Kai saw a familiar white light in the distance. They ran to the light and came to the entrance of the maze. Ray stopped dead with a terrified look on his face. His mind went blank and he forgot what he was running from. He just wanted to run, run as far away from the maze as possible. Ray turned on his heels and ran back into the BioVolt. Kai cursed under his breath and ran after his friend. Back into his worst nightmare.  
  
Alone.  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
Max yelled when he looked at his hand. All of his fingers had turned the strange metallic blue and he could feel it spreading. The Dragoon flew round the corner and threw his fire at the boys. Tyson ducked and Max squeezed himself against the wall. Dragoon landed and stomped towards Max and Tyson. As soon as the dragon took one step, the boys sprinted as fast as they could. They ran for a few minutes until they came to a fork in the corridor. Tyson skidded to a halt and Max figured out a plan in the few seconds they had.  
  
"You go one way and I go the other" said the blonde and Tyson looked confused "so we can see who the Dragoon is going for"  
  
Tyson nodded and ran up the left path. Max stared at the navy haired boy for a few seconds and ran down the path that he would be traveling down. He heard the dragon stop at the junction and stomp down Tyson's path. Max sighed in relief that it didn't follow him but he hoped that Tyson would be okay. He ran until he couldn't go any further. He could hear Tyson panting near-by and saw his friend come out from a door a bit ahead of him. Tyson slammed the door behind him and Max saw that he was panting heavily. Tyson's face looked like he had seen a ghost and it was as pale as a sheet of paper. Max ran up to his friend and came to a stop when he heard roaring coming from the door.  
  
"Tyson?" asked Max "what's the matter? Why are you so pale?"  
  
Tyson stared at his American friend for a few seconds and whispered a few words.  
  
"You'd look like this too if you just saw your worst fear team up with yourself"  
  
Kai and Ray  
  
Kai had pressed himself against the wall of a corridor. He could hear some bouncers running around, shouting something about finding stuff and that they were looking for the other thing. Kai guessed that they were talking about him and Ray and cursed again. He saw some of the bouncers run past him and he decided to run for it. He turned the corner and came face to face with the bouncer with the broken nose.  
  
"Nighty night!" was the last thing Kai heard before he was knocked unconscious by one of the bouncer's huge fists.  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I was sitting in a cell with nothing but a small, hard bed inside. I was thinking about what I did to Kai. I didn't know what came over me. I had just been in the maze before I entered the BioVolt but when I reached it this time I just panicked and ran. Maybe it's because I knew what it was this time and when I first went in I didn't that it was my worst nightmare. Why am I afraid of mazes so much? It might have something to do with that kid, Osco, that used to live in my village. Yes, it must have been what he did to me. At the time, I was only five but I was as brave as any of the adults. But as much as I was brave, I was still little. I remember when Lee, Mariah and I were practicing our blading techniques when the bully, Osco, came round and started picking on us. We stood up to him and told him to leave us alone when he offered us a challenge. He said that we should meet him by the Maze Woods that night around midnight. We didn't agree to it at first but then he called us chickens and our pride made us accept. That night we snuck out of our huts and met Osco at the entrance to the woods. He said that we would have a race. The first ones to get to the center of the maze and get out would win. He said that if we won then he would stop bullying us but if he won we would have to be his slave for a week. We had to agree but Mariah thought that Osco would cheat.  
  
"How will we know if you haven't cheated?" asked Mariah and Osco chuckled.  
  
"In the very center of the maze" said the bully "are some special, yellow rocks. When we get to the middle, we take one stone and get back to the entrance. Deal?"  
  
Lee and Mariah agreed immediately but I was told by my dad not to go in with out an gown-up. But the others convinced me into going in. We set off at the same time and all four of us ran together until we reached the fork in the path. Osco went one way and we went the other way. Soon we were lost and we kept on running into dead ends. We decided to go back the way we came but we couldn't remember where we came from. We were scared and lost. Every shadow looked like a scary monster from the old stories. Every sound was like the growl of the fierce dragon of the mountain. Mariah was on the verge of tears and Lee was trying to be strong. But he was the same age as me and he couldn't keep up the act. I wasn't crying or trying to be brave. I was rooted to the spot with fear. What my father said was true. The Maze Woods were dangerous and we would be stuck in here forever. Luckily, our good friends, Gary and Kevin, noticed that we weren't in our beds. We were kids so we had to share a hut. They went looking around the village and they searched everywhere except the Maze Woods. They had to act quickly so Gary, being older than us and knowing the woods, ran after us when Kevin ran to the adult hut to get help. We were very lost and scared by the time they found us and carried us to our hut. Mariah was sobbing and Lee was cursing at Osco, who was found after us laughing. I was as silent as the grave. I was terrified at what had just happened. When we were older, the adults were going to take us through the Maze Woods to show us the way. The others went in with no problem but I refused to take one step in. Osco laughed at me but I smashed his blade in a battle and he wasn't laughing anymore. I sighed as I remembered that day and I heard someone coming down the corridor. It was the bouncer who's nose I broke and he was carrying some thing over his shoulder. When I looked closely, I saw that it was an unconscious Kai and the bouncer threw the boy inside with a grin. Kai soon woke up and groaned. He looked around at his surroundings and shook his head.  
  
"Why did you do that Ray?" asked the Russian boy and I sighed again.  
  
"I'm still trying to work that out" I answered and he stared out of the door window. I made a mental note to myself to see a psychiatrist about my fear as Kai moaned in frustration and pounded the door with his fist. He was loosing hope, I saw, the tower is getting to him.  
  
"Well, this is it" said Kai "we might as well make ourselves comfortable"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked and Kai looked at me with a looked that said "What do you mean what do I mean?"  
  
"I mean, we are stuck in the BioVolt for good" said the gray haired boy "we are never going to get out"  
  
"Hey, that's not the attitude of the Kai I know and love" I said and Kai looked at me strangely "not in that way! But the point is that we can get out of here!"  
  
Kai sighed and made a notion towards the door and I pulled a hair pin from my pocket. I inserted it into the lock and began to fiddle around with it. In seconds, the lock clicked and swung open.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked my friend and I chucked.  
  
"How else do you think I got out of my hut as a kid" I said and I pointed to the door, grinning "now are we going to get out of this dump or are you beginning to like it here?"  
  
Kenny and Hilary Normal POV  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have watched "Nightmare on Elm Street" with Tyson that night!" yelled Kenny and all of the horror stars laughed around them. Hilary was struggling to get free but the strange hold on the kids just got tighter. The Wolf Man howled again and it sent a shiver down Kenny's spine. Freddy grinned his evil grin and held out a single, clawed finger. He made to attack Kenny when Frankenstein stopped him.  
  
"I want to destroy the nerdy one!" moaned the monster and Freddy knocked him aside.  
  
"NO! I will be the one to get rid of him!" said Freddy and The Wolf Man pounced on the other movie stars.  
  
"Arooooooooooooooooo! I shall put an end to them! Not you!" growled the wolf and the others attacked it. When that happened, Kenny and Hilary were free of the binding and ran off quietly. The monsters were too busy fighting to notice that they were escaping and the kids got away.  
  
"Why did my worst fear materialize here?" asked Kenny as Hilary asked the same thing.  
  
"What, your worst fear are those movie characters too?" asked Kenny and Hilary shook her head frantically.  
  
"No, but remember those ghost that was saw? Those were my worst fear! I hate ghosts!" said the brunet and Kenny was confused.  
  
"I thought that you were into psychics and stuff like that?"  
  
"I'm into every thing like that EXCEPT ghosts!" said Hilary and they continued to run off into the darkness.  
  
  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Nightmare's Nightmare

Dreams of the Future Past Chapter 7: A Nightmare's Nightmare  
  
I think this is turning a bit Drama-ish, is it? Please tell me in reviews. I am having soooooooooooooooo much fun writing this and I love all of my reviewers! Remember to RR!!!! If you have some ideas, please let me know! Now we can get back to the story and all the Hilary and Kenny fans, you will see more of these kids in this chapter.  
  
Ray and Kai escaped Boris' clutches and ran past the obstacle of some snipers. When they were almost out of the dreaded BioVolt, Ray's fear of the maze came over him again and the kids were sent back to place they had just escaped from. Tyson discovered Max's worst nightmare and they started running from the evil Dragoon again. They reached a fork in the path and they went separate directions. When Tyson came from a door in the middle of Max's path, he revealed that the Dragoon and the Tower Tyson had joined forces. When Ray was trapped in a BioVolt cell, he remembered the day that he got his fear of mazes and then he escaped with Kai. When Kenny's worst fears were about to kill them, the monsters started to fight about who would kill them and the teenagers escaped into the darkness.  
  


Tyson and Max  
  
Tyson shook for a little bit and then collapsed to the ground. Max ran over to the navy-haired boy and pulled him in a one-armed hug. Tyson started to cry a bit and Max couldn't blame him. They had been through their dreams with pleasure and then they were all separated and they were now facing their worst nightmares. Max cringed as he felt the metallic blue spreading over his elbow and tried to hide it from Tyson but it was too late. Tyson grabbed Max's arm and gasped as Max looked away. Max pulled his arm away, blushing, and stood up. Tyson followed and they started to walk away from the door.  
  
"Max" asked Tyson, nervously "does it hurt?"  
  
Max stared at the wall for a minute and said very quietly "Yes". Tyson almost didn't hear him but didn't ask Max to repeat himself. The blonde stared at his arm for a while and then dropped his gaze to the floor. His arm was starting to change into a robot and he could see all of the individual bolts and pieces of metal. Tyson stared at Max with a sympathetic expression until Max looked round and Tyson changed his view to the ceiling. Max was about to say something when the door that they were leaning against exploded and a blue dragon with a black shape on it's back appeared in the smoke. Tyson exclaimed in horror when he saw what it was. The Dragoon was standing with the tower Tyson on its back. The tower Tyson was holding a small box in his hand and was laughing maniacally. Max stared at the box and staggered back in shock. The box was a different kind of robot changing machine. It looked the same except for the point on the top. It wasn't a jagged stick; it was a small row of rings going outwards in a pyramid shape. The Dragoon grinned and let flames fly from its mouth. Tyson jumped out of the flames way but Max just held out his hand with a strained expression on his face.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
Tyson saw that Max was holding the robot arm out and was trying to keep behind it. The flames hit the hand and Tyson could see spots of blue in the fire. Max called to him from between the flames and gave the navy haired boy some instructions.  
  
"RUN TYSON! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD IT BACK FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!"  
  
"But Max" cried Tyson "where will I find you?"  
  
"WHERE WE GOT SEPARATED" yelled Max through roars of the evil dragon "GO!"  
  
And with tears running down his face, Tyson ran away from his best friend, who was smothered in flames.  
  
Kenny and Hilary  
  
"We must find the children," said a ghost as it floated around in the darkness "but how?"  
  
"Maybe we should use the other's fear to our advantage" said another and the other two nodded in agreement. They turned and flew off towards the noise of the horror movie stars. Meanwhile, Hilary and Kenny were sitting on the ground with Dizzi between them. The laptop was scanning the area around them for Freddy and the others and if it found something it would flash red. Dizzi was also trying to figure out where the others were. Hilary was shaking her head around like she was saying that it wasn't happening and Kenny was biting his nails to the stumps. Not one of them made a single sound or moved a single mussel. Dizzi suddenly flashed green and the two teens and they crowded around the tiny screen and Dizzi exclaimed a surprising remark.  
  
"I've got a Tyson," yelled the computer and Kenny turned the volume down "Tyson is behind us!"  
  
"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Hilary "there is only darkness behind us!"  
  
"Through the wall that you are leaning on" explained the computer as if she was explaining that two plus two was four "Tyson is behind the wall!"  
  
Kai and Ray (the other parts are shorter than these because these guys are my favorite)

Kai's POV  
  
We were squashed against a wall as the alarms echoed on the walls around us. Ray was breathing heavily because he had just single handedly knocked ten guards unconscious. I growled as he saw Boris and five bouncers ran past a row of cells. He turned down this corridor, saw us and yelled for the bouncers to attack. Ray slid down the wall to the ground so I had to face them alone. I couldn't blame him, he had been working hard and he hadn't been through what I had. Boris and the bouncers pulled out whips and I leaped over my friend, fists out. I plowed though the bouncers easily and soon it was just me and Boris. He pulled out another handgun and shot at my shoulder. The Russian missed me and I punched him square in the stomach. He staggered back and that gave me the chance to grab his whip, gun and tasor so we had no weapons. He leaped at me and kicked me in the cheek, sending me flying into the wall. I picked myself up and rammed him in the side; years of pain that he gave me was what was powering me along to do this. I knew that he wasn't real but I didn't care, it seamed like he was real. As I was pounding him in the stomach, I heard him grunting in pain. I smirked at him and he growled back, in the background I heard Ray pick himself up off the stone floor. He made to run to help me but I yelled at him.  
  
"LEAVE HIM TO ME!"  
  
He understood and held onto the wall to keep himself steady.  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I saw my friend punching the vision of his worst enemy. He was acting as if it was real, but I knew he knew that Boris wasn't. I knew he would think that I am weak for not helping so I got up off my sorry butt and stepped towards the two fighting people. He turned his head towards me and yelled. They way he yelled at me was full of pain and anger.  
  
"LEAVE HIM TO ME!"  
  
I knew that this was his fight and I was a man, or teenager, of honor. I leaned against the wall to keep myself up while Kai punched Boris.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai kicked Boris so hard that the man flew into the wall. He signaled to Ray and they both ran for the exit. Boris got up and called after them.  
  
"Your friends have left you and soon that one will too!"  
  
Kai skidded to a halt, his face white with shock. Did my friends desert me? I thought that we got separated, that we fell down that trap door? Is Boris trying to trick me or is it the truth?  
  
"Kai, he's lying! I wouldn't leave you alone here!" yelled the niko-jinn (A/N: is that right? I've never used that description before!) and Kai turned towards Boris.  
  
"You've lied to me in the past, Boris. Why should I believe you now?"  
  
"Because everyone has left you!" yelled the man "everyone you ever knew has and everyone you know will!"  
  
Kai's hand clenched into a fist and he ran at the man, fist pulled back. Boris saw the hand coming and was to slow to dodge it. The next thing he knew he was lying against the wall, head on his chest. Kai brushed the dirt off his pants and walked back to his Chinese friend. He walked into the maze and held out his hand to Ray.  
  
"You've helped me with my fear," said the Russian "now let me help with yours"  
  
Tyson and Max  
  
Tyson staggered into the circular junction where they all got separated. He collapsed in the center and cried. Max had sacrificed himself for him, and he had done nothing!  
  
"MAX, WHY DID YOU GO!"  
  
"Why did I go where?"  
  
Tyson turned around at the sound of his friend's voice and saw a blonde boy with robotic arms and legs. Tyson ran at him and hugged him (in a friendly way!!! He is happy top see him alive!!! Feel the compassion!) with all his might. Max pulled him off and touched his arm. Tyson saw burn marks on his arms, legs and face. A loud roar was heard through the hallways and the two kid's nightmares came round the corner. The tower Tyson leaped off the Dragoon and pulled out the new machine. He pointed it at Max.  
  
"This version makes it robotic" said the man "automatically"  
  
Max noticed the Dragoon surround them and stop behind Max, teeth ready to bite.  
  
"Well, fire" yelled Max "I dare ya!"  
  
The tower Tyson smirked and fired at the boy. Max had gotten used to the robotic legs and used them to jump over the beam and kick the evil Tyson in the hand, causing the machine to go rolling to the good Tyson. A loud shriek was heard and all three of them turned to see the dragon surrounded by a metallic blue light. Max grinned as it transformed into a robot. Tyson picked up the machine and changed it to "RETURN". The beam hit Max and when the light disappeared he was normal again. The evil Tyson ran at the good one but he passed the machine to Max.  
  
"Hasta lavista, buddy" said the American boy and shot the evil Tyson with the "TRANSFORM" beam. A loud scream was heard around the tower and Max's nightmare was no more. Max threw the machine to the ground and smashed it with his foot. Tyson cheered as Max smiled. He had defeated his worst nightmare, and now it wasn't going to scare him any more. Two of the children in the tower had gotten rid of their fear and now only four of them to go. Suddenly the floors shook and the two kids fell into the wall they were leaning on. They yelled as they fell but they landed on something soft.  
  
"GET OFF US TYSON!"  
  
"Hil?"  
  
The boys got off the people they landed on to discover their friends. Kenny checked if Dizzi was okay and Hilary brushed down her jumper. Tyson gaped in amazement as Max took in his surroundings. Both pairs told the others what they had been through and after Max finished his story Hilary was in tears.  
  
"OH, MAX" she sobbed as Tyson was suppressing giggles at the sight of her "ARE YOU OKAY?" She reached over and hugged him, sympathetically. They all got up and started to walk into the darkness, followed by three pale ghosts.  
  
  
  
CLIFFY!!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Also, my friend's story "Slumber Party" has been taken down by FANFICTION and I hate that!!! Everybody who has read it and wants it back up, tell me in your reviews!  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Changing Fears

Dreams of the Future Past Chapter 8: Changing Fears

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I needed some ideas! And thank you to all of the reviewers. To the story! Oh and bye the bye, instead of putting Tyson/Max/Kenny/Hilary I'm putting as one group Kai/Ray and the others I'm putting T/M/K/H 'K?

Last time, Tyson and Max faced up to their fears and together destroyed the evil Dragoon and the Tower Tyson. Max was returned to normal and they were sucked into the wall like Kenny and Hilary, only to find the two kids. Hilary's fear, the ghosts, decided that they would uses Kenny's fear to find the one that they were hunting and four of the children were rejoined. Kai had faced off against the Boris of the tower and he and Ray escaped to the entrance of the maze, ready to face Ray's fear.

T/M/K/H

"Get lost! We are the ones that will kill them!"

Freddy and the other horror movie stars were fighting with the ghosts over who would kill whom. The leading ghost explained that Tyson and Max had appeared in their realm and Freddy thought for a second.

"You get the girl and the fat one and we'll take the rest!" he agreed and the six fears walked off into the darkness.

Kenny was scanning the information that he had gathered so far about the tower on the Internet. He told the others about what he had figured out.

"This tower shows anyone who enters it's dreams, the things that they want the most and then when they are in a false set of security, it separates the people and hits them with their fears, their worst nightmares!" said the Chief and they all went 'oh', "now we know that Tyson's fear is a Dragoon that want's to kill him, Max's is his best friend turning him into a mindless robot, Hilary's is the ghosts coming to get her and mine are the horror movie stars. How Max and Tyson defeated their fears by using them against each other so we need to figure out how to use Hilary's and mine's against each other"

"Any ideas Kenny?' asked Tyson and Kenny shook his head, "well I've got one!" Everyone stared at him as he explained, "we lure the movie stars to us first and then we defeat them using how they killed them in the movies!"

"Tyson" said Hilary "that is the smartest thing you have said in front of me! But what about the ghosts?"

"Didn't get to them! Sorry!"

Just as Kenny was about to speak, they all heard a growl and the Wolfman jumped in front of them. Hilary screamed and Kenny hid behind the girl while Tyson said "cool". Max remembered Tyson's idea and thought back to the movies that they all watched together a few weeks ago, even Kai enjoyed himself. He also remembered the Wolfman's weakness, silver bullets.

"Kenny, you need silver bullets!" yelled Max and the Chief searched in his pockets for something. It was a silver Beyblade and he threw it to Tyson.

"This was one of my practice Beyblades but you need to launch it!"

"Let it rip!" Tyson pulled out his launcher and ripped the blade at the over grown wolf. It ducked, causing the blade to miss, and laughed at them, coming ever closer but Tyson laughed. They all stared at him as if he was crazy and he grinned back.

"The blade is coming back," said the fat boy "it came off the wall"

They all looked back at the blade and sure enough, it came off the wall and went straight through the wolf's heart. Hilary screamed again as the wolf howled and fell onto the floor, dead. Everyone was cheering but Hilary was confused about how the wolf had died.

"In the movie, the Wolfman was killed by being shot by silver bullets. So when the blade shot through it's arm, it was as fast as a bullet and to the wolf, it seemed like one" explained Kenny and Hilary understood

Tyson and Max yelled in triumph and the blond teen passed Kenny the blood-covered blade.

"Uh… just throw it on the ground" muttered Kenny, almost fainting at the sight of the blood. Hilary gasped and pointed at the wolf, they all looked and saw that it was disappearing before their eyes.

"Right lets go!" said Max "we should find them, not let them find us"

And with that they walked off into the darkness, a new hope in their hearts.

Kai/Ray

Kai looked around the corner to see if anyone was in the maze with them and pulled Ray around. They were lost, again, and Ray looked as if he would rather be back in the BioVolt. Kai told him that if he was nervous, he should just imagine that he was someplace else.

"I did that all of the time in the BioVolt" he explained "and I suppose I should explain something to you too. Those dreams that I have, the ones that Tyson is always asking about, they are all about the BioVolt. Every dream is me as a small boy getting whipped and kicked"

Ray looked sympathetic and patted his back, knowing what it was like to live his fear. Ray nodded at his companion and they both ran down the corridor, looking around for the exit. As they ran, back in the BioVolt, Boris was watching them on security cameras and grinning.

"They are going to their doom!" yelled the man "those brats will never find the exit because they are running FROM it!"

He broke into maniacal laughter and left the room.

"Hey Ray, look at this" Kai pointed to a small piece of paper in the maze and the black haired boy picked it up and unfolded it.

"It's like some sort of rhyme, I'll read it out."

_The maze of the tower is un-ending and anyone trapped inside will face it's wrath._

_But those with others must go back to the other fear down the path._

They sat down against the wall to try and find out what it meant, wondering if it was fiction or their ticket out of here.

T/M/K/H

Tyson was at the front, ready to warn the others about on coming danger while Hilary and Kenny were next, thinking of their next plan and last was Max, watching the back. They were ready for almost anything that came at them and their defeat of the Wolfman had given them a bit more courage. Tyson suddenly stopped as there were giant thuds of footsteps, Frankenstein's Monster.

"Oh no!" whined Kenny "he was really scary!"

"Come on Kenny!" said Tyson "it's only one of them, we can take him"

"Or is it?" came a voice that issued from the darkness and the three ghosts appeared behind them "surprise Hilary! We've come for you!"

Hilary screamed and lost her cool. She began to run to the side with her eyes closed, she wouldn't listen to anything until Tyson called out to her.

"Watch out for the cliff!"

Hilary opened her eyes and found that she was almost slipping of the side of a cliff that appeared out of nowhere. Before she could slip, Max had ran out and pulled her up. The cliff was very steep with many jagged rocks sticking out like many sharp teeth, at the very bottom was an extremely rapid river with what looked like crocodiles swimming about the river. The two went back to the others when the four closed in on them like a pack of coyotes closing in on a rabbit.

"Tyson… how did they kill the monster in the movie?" asked Max as he glanced at the ghosts surrounding them.

"He froze in the sea" said Tyson "but that won't help us here"

Before Max could answer, the Monster picked him and Tyson up by the collars and threw them near the side of the cliff. He also did that with the other two teens so they were cornered, monsters on one side cliff face on the other..

"Monsters to the left of me, Crocodiles to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you guys!" joked Tyson feebly as they were closed in upon.

"Wait, how did that cliff appear here anyway?" asked Kenny in an attempt to stall time.

"We tapped into your other fears and came up with this. This is the way you will die! Thanks to this tower! We are immortal!" shouted one of the ghosts and they all gasped.

"Goodbye you fools!"

Ray/Kai

Kai had agreed to go back to his fear so they could get out but Ray was a lot calmer. For some reason, the maze wasn't affecting him as badly as it was before, in fact, it wasn't bothering him at all. It was probably because he was with Kai and it was brighter than it was in the Maze Woods. Soon they were on a stretch that they somehow recognized.

"Hey, that's a spot of blood!" said Ray "probably from when we broke that guy's nose. So that means we're close to the entrance"

"Just be prepared" said Kai and ran forward, Ray following, until they saw Boris once again standing at the entrance with another device in his hands. Before the kids could do anything about him, Boris had already pushed a button, causing many bladers to march out of the entrance.

"Bladers, load!" shouted Boris and they obeyed "Launch!"

Ray jumped as a blade went for his legs and ducked as another went for his head. Kai was doing the same but was also moving forward. They were doing fine until the blades came back, rebounding off the walls, one went straight into Kai's arm, causing him to scream loudly. Ray went over to help him but Kai was already moving towards Boris, fists raised and he punched the man square in the jaw. The bladers, seeing this, scattered back into the BioVolt as Kai continued to fight with Boris. Although Kai was injured, he was punching and kicking harder than ever. It was like he was possessed, and all Ray could do was watch Kai pummel the man of his nightmares. Suddenly one of Ray's emotions changed, fear. The maze wasn't his main fear anymore, he was still afraid of it, just not as much as another thing. As soon as Ray thought this, the ground started to shake, the maze started to move and Kai stopped punching Boris for a second to look at Ray. While all this was happening, no one saw a small bangle appear in Boris's hand. The maze started to shrink for some reason, the walls disappearing into the floor and pretty soon, there was no trace of the maze at all.

"What the…?" asked Kai as Boris grabbed his wrist, holding it tight.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Boris "you see! This tower reacts to the subjects emotions! Your dream changes, the tower does too. Your fear changes, the tower does too! Now because of your pitiful friend's feelings, you will now destroy him!"

With that, Boris shoved the bangle onto Kai's wrist and pushed him away to watch Kai's inner demon come out.

T/M/H/K

Max was closest to the edge as the Frankenstein's Monster pushed them all closer to doom.

"Guys, I just want you to know that it's been great" said Tyson "bye"

"Yeah" said Max, pale as ever "Goodbye Kenny, Hilary, Tyson, it was fun"

"Sorry for calling your sport thingy stupid" said Hilary, half crying.

"I can't believe I'm getting killed by a movie character" said Kenny and the monster came ever closer.

Wait, he froze in water, so why don't we just throw him over the side, thought Max and decided what he would do. He pushed past the others and grabbed the monster's outstretched hand. Using all of his strength, Max shoved it past the other three and used his own weight to force it over the edge in one quick movement.

As Max and Frankenstein's Monster went over the cliff, Max called up to his three friends "GOODBYE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Man, I wish I could have seen Kai and Ray one last time before I died, was Max's last thought before he hit the water, plunging beneath it's depths.

-

Ok, I don't want to brag but, WAS THAT A COOL ENDING OR WHAT! No, no, no, the story isn't over but it might take a while for the next chapter to come up! And also, the Fanfiction admin took off one of my stories! They took it off because it had real people in it and other stuff but I'm still mad!

Review please!

BUH BYE!

MOON COMIX!


End file.
